Dark Desire
by winni33
Summary: Amu had always been captured by the darkness she grew up with, yet no one really cared. She was a no body in everyone's world. Yet as she grew up she sees a little spark emit from a peculiar blue haired alluring grace.


**Dark Desire**

Amu had always been captured by the darkness she grew up with, yet no one really cared. She was a no body in everyone's world. Her parents left her when she was only a puny little 3 year old, leaving her in care of her younger sister who was only just begun living in this cruel world.

Twelve years had passed from the day Amu was abandoned. Amu was nicknamed the cold and sadist during her primary years. Yet today, she was about to enter her high school life, or so other people say, _hell_. She paced back and forth from her room quietly.

The sisters lived in a 2 bedroom unit, payed for by Amu, herself. Straight after school she would ride her bicycle to go to work at a 5 star restaurant. You _could_ say that her personality changes… _a lot,_ but she _never_ communicates with her co-workers and _rarely_ with her boss.

"Onee-Chan, are you leaving for high-school now?" Her sister, Ami (Aged 9) asked politely. She was the only person Amu could ever properly converse with.

"Yeah, can you can go to school on your own today?" Amu replied.

"Sure!" Ami smiled. Amu returned a tired smile. She kissed Ami on the top of her head.

"Be safe, and remember to lock the door!" Amu reminded before she ran out of the apartment. Ami sighed after she heard the apartment door close.

"Onee, you work too hard." She muttered softly.

• _Devour me in the dark desire; fill my need for dark desire •_

Amu quickly dashed to school. She wore the skirt up to the knees like the school had asked for and respected the school rules. She quickly walked down the school corridor and to her new classroom. When she entered, it was as if she was hit with a bat. Well, she wasn't hit with a bat. A bucket full of water was splashed at her face, and dripped down to her clothes. She looked down at her soggy clothes and sighed, continued to walk to her seat. Her hair, which was tied up in a neat bun was now pulled out into a messy pony-tail.

"A-Ah! G-Gomenasai! My and I friends were trying to prank sensei, gomen, gomen!" A young boy, about her aged apologized. Amu ignored him and began pulling out her books from her soggy bag. He stood there, head bowing low in embarrassment. Amu looked at his direction with a cold glare the second he raised his head.

"If you really had the time to prank Sensei, then you'd have the time to clean up that mess you'd made, correct?" Amu muttered. He stuttered to find words to reply from her retort, but failed. He quickly walked to his seat, wobbling along the way.

Murmurs filled the classroom.

"Why's she so mean? I understand why she would be mad but that doesn't give her the right to make someone do something." Amu heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Others agree. Amu sighed, _here come the rumours. Wait 'till my oh-so-nice elementary school friends come and join in with the gossip!_ She thought sarcastically.

Someone had walked in the door before the murmurs went out-of-hand.

"W-What is this? Why's there water all over the door?" Sensei shouted at the class. "Who did this?"

"T-That horrible person! She plunged a bucket of water at herself and threatened us that she'll get us into trouble!" A voice from the front row cried. Amu noticed that she was a girl from her elementary. Her name was Saaya Yamabuki, a rich daughter from a very fine family. Too bad about her personality though.

"Is this true?" Sensei looked angrily at Amu's direction.

"You weren't here; of course you'd listen to the first person that whines to you." Amu muttered, soft enough for sensei to hear.

"E-Excuse me? Was that an offense?" Sensei shouted, more angry now.

"Hai, Hai! I'll be on my way to the front office so don't you fret." Amu sighed, packing up her books and standing up from her seat. The class, shocked by her behaviour started muttering to each other.

"Silence." The teacher mumbled, obviously tired of kids and their rebellious phase. "Hinamori Amu, correct?"

"Yeah." Amu answered.

"I don't know where you're from; nor why you behave like this. According to the headmaster you've achieved the highest mark throughout the whole middle-school exam for the country." The teacher said, rather surprised. Whispers started to surround the classroom once again. "Silence!" And immediately the classroom went quiet. "And yet you still chose to come to this school. May I know why is that?"

"I thought teachers weren't allowed to know about private student affairs and anything irrelevant to studies and school image." Amu retorted, packing up her books and leaving the class.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Some girls muttered. "She's so cold and mean. Thank god the water bucket dropped on _her_ head."

"Yeah, yeah!" They agreed.

The school's border was surrounded by quite large hills which were laid with distinctive _Out of Bounds!_ signs. On one hill especially had this beautiful cherry blossom tree that was nearly in bloom. This had caught Amu's eye. Although it was only early March, the tree was in full bloom. Amu caught tiny pink petals flying into her directions. She quickly ran up to the top of the hill to observe the surroundings.

Once she got there, a calm soothing atmosphere was surrounding the tree. Amu's natural-tensed eyes calmed down a little and she sat down on the grass and leaned her head and back onto the tree trunk.

"It's so peaceful here." Amu whispered softly. Petals had now covered her skirt and parts of her leg. The petals must've been warm from the sunlight because they made Amu feel really comfortable. Comfortable enough to fall asleep despite the wet uniform. She slowly drifted off into her own world…

 _She blinked several times and then opened her eyes wide, taking in her unusual new surroundings. She suddenly spotted a black cat running down the hill._

" _I'm late! I'm late!" A very surprising deep voice said. She looked at the passing cat with surprise._

" _U-Uhm, M-Mr Cat? D-D-Do you need help?" She asked._

" _No I most certainly don't need help from a mere human. I'm a very busy and rich prince. Do you understand?" He asked, throwing his nose in the air with excitement. But before Amu could answer, he cut in once again. "How pathetic, of course a human doesn't understand. They're full of freedom … and joy…" He trailed off sadly. But then his clock started ticking loudly again. "Shoot!"_

 _He took off once again and dashed towards Amu. Her eyes widened and moved away quickly and just as she did, she noticed that she was sitting on a tiny hole that looked like it could fit 6 hands. In surprise, the cat jumped, head first, into the hole._

" _H-Hey! T-That's dangerous!" She shouted after the cat, reaching out, trying to grab its tail before it disappeared. But she failed, and ended up lightly pushing a tree. Suddenly she felt as if she was sitting on something, and she was. She pulled out a small bottle that seemed to be filled with transparent liquid. A note hung from the bottle that read, "Drink me."_

 _Amu, as hard as she was trying, she with-held her curiosity._

 _But only for awhile._

 _She pulled off the lid and smelled it. It smelled like nothing, like water. And warily, she began to pull it above her head and slowly dripping the water into her mouth. Soon a foul smell was emitting from her body. She pinched her nose in disgust. She soon saw grass growing beside her at a rapid speed!_

 _No wait, no. It was her, herself, getting shorter._

" _N-Nani!?" She shouted. But what had come out was a squeal, as soft as a mouse. Her clothes slowly slid off as well, because it was far too large to fit her. She quickly pulled the ribbon that was hung on her shoulder and snaked it around her tiny body. She accidentally tripped on one of the strings of her dress and fell head-first into the hole._

" _Kyaaaaa!" She screamed. The hole suddenly became larger at every metre she fell in, she turned her body to face the never-ending fall. Her fall began to slow down quite surprisingly._

In a flash Amu's eyes shot opened.

"Hm? I fell asleep." She hit her head repetitively in pain. "Argh, headache, headache."

Suddenly something was thrown at her. Like a rock, or something Amu glanced down to see a rock stuck on a dagger on her lap. The dagger was made out of wood, so it didn't really bother her. She chucked the dagger away and read the note aloud to herself.

Dear Hinamori Amu-senpai,

\- We're sure you know, we don't like you. Please leave this school, or be punished.

Sincerely,

All of Seiyo High.

Amu crunched up the paper and threw it to the side, not caring at all.

"Not even afraid of a threat paper huh? You really are something." A sneaky voiced grinned. Amu looked up and saw a mysterious blue-haired man making his way up the hill.

"Did you send this?" Amu asked.

"Pft, yeah, like I would send a useless message to the most unattractive girl ever." He chuckled.

Amu shook off the comment and stood up whilst brushing off any dirt or grass on her uniform.

The man watched her go and let out a chuckle. "Such an interesting girl."

Amu tiredly opened the door to her apartment. To her horror, almost everything around the room was torn or stolen. She found the money she worked hard to earn, stolen.

Her treasured jewellery, stolen.

Her photo albums, stolen.

Everything she's treasured and loved, were stolen.

And worst of all, Ami was nowhere to be found.

Amu then spotted a threatening note covered with blood on the side.

We have taken your little sister as hostage as well as all your treasured belongings.  
If you would like everything back in one peace, and refurnished and replaced to a much higher standard and quality, than the furniture you'd before.

All you have to do is stay away from Ikuto.

Amu knew one thing for sure. She had to find out who the damned Ikuto even is.


End file.
